All Grown Down
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Tommy and his friends had to take a 3-day weekend to learn about their youth, and when he step into his dad's machine, it got turn them into babies and they get to notice about that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a request from Kopsman124, and I hope that this is one of my favorites and this is one of yours too.

Chapter 1:Time Machine Disasters

One day after school, Tommy, and his friends, Chuckie, Phil and Lil and Kimmi are talking about the history of their youth so they had to make sure that they had to make reports about.

"I can't believe that we had to take a 3-day weekend that we're going the history of your youth," Said Phil. "such an report."

"If we had to make sure that we're going to make a report, then I'm sure that we won't get to end up in summer school." worried Chuckie.

"Come on guys, I think that we need to learn about the history about our youth even it takes us to the other way out." Said Tommy. "And besides, I think that we could be learning about our youth even it takes us to a different side that it could be possibly had to learn that it might that to know if it was going to be like this."

"Yeah, I hope your right." said Kimmi as she sighs. "Remember when we were babies?" she asked.

"Oh those were the days." said Chuckie. "If we can only go back in time, I think that we could be that we should noticed that we would've have to grow up all over again."

"Yeah, I hope so." Said Tommy.

Meanwhile, Stu had to work at his latest invention as he gets to see that he was working on. "I made it, I think that I could make it as I could make it the best invention ever." Said Stu.

As Drew and Howard are arguing about the Cheese. "It's not my fault, I believe that the cheese was supposed to smell like that." as they stopped.

"Uh Stu?" Asked Drew. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to my old roots and invention something that's really good here." he said as the wives had to get down here. "Stu, we heard that you're building something." said Didi. "I think that it could be that was going to learn that it was going to learn that it was simply that I have gone to my inventing roots to build a time machine."

"Oh yeah?" asked Betty. "Well, what _Time_ is it?" as they laughed.

"Very Funny." as he demonstrates his time machine. "As we know about it, we had to get it as I had to make it as the time machine had to travel from forwards in time or backwards."

As Stu gets to make it, he knew that was going to show that he was simply had to work hard about it. "Oh, I Though that I had to make it noticeable."

"Say, I was wondering, do you have to set time machine to get the kids in here?" asked Drew.

"Oh Sure, I might to get the kids here." As Tommy and his friends are already there. "What's going on here?" asked Tommy.

"Oh Champ, you're here to enjoy this time machine." said Stu. "It's neat so you're going to be our first test subjects." as they could possibly be learning that they could knew that this could be it. "I can't believe that we're going to learn about our youth and somehow we might get to test one of your dad's inventions." said Chuckie.

"Don't you see?" asked Tommy. "This could be our ticket to a complete summer!" as they looked confused. "If we could travel 10 years back in time, we might get to see that we get to learn about our youth!" as he turn over to his dad. "Don't worry Dad, we'll do it."

"You will?" asked his dad. "Sure, we've got a report to learn about our youth, and if we fail, we got to Summer School." as Tommy had to set it as they could be that get their chance, as he set at the buttons, they get to notice that was going to be exactly the right stuff."

"I set the time machine in 10 years so we had so we can learn about our youth." as he and the others had to get inside the time machine as they get to go inside it.

"Okay, it's time to set the machine back into 10 years." As Stu presses the button, the machine gets to start at the clocks get its hands get to be wobbling as they felt like as the laser zapped them as they felt as they like it, but what they didn't know that they didn't go back in time, they go back in _age!_

As they are growing younger, they had to get smaller, as their clothes are shrinking with them, as their hands are getting smaller, as they could be that they're going to get it as they had to survive as their world gets bigger as they get smaller as they get to see that they getting their regressing back to their earlier years.

As the Machine came to an stop, the door opens as they get to see that they get to see it. "Well Daddy?" said Tommy in a high-pitched voice. "Did it work?"

"Well it worked, perhaps, worked too well." as Tommy and his friends came out of the time machine, they get to see that they might had to notice about what happened.

"Why is everything so big all of the sudden?" Ask he open his eyes, he saw at a mirror, he and his friends are now babies now. "What happen here?" he asked.

As he gets to his friends, he told them, "Hey guys! guys! Did that happen to you?" Asked Chuckie. "I think so." said Chuckie as he looked into his baby age. "Oh no, I get to potty trained all over again."

"What About Us?" said Kimmi. "We've been turn into babies too!" said Kimmi. "Yeah, how are we supposed to be learning about our youth if we're too young and short?" asked Phil. "Yeah, I got soccer practice later at Tuesday!" exclaimed Lil.

"It least that that won't be a problem until then." said Tommy.

Closing Note:That's the end of the first chapter of this first All Grown Up Age Regression Story, please make comments on the comment box and tell me of what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2-Preteens In Baby Bodies

A/N:When we last left off, Stu has invented a time machine down at his basement, meanwhile, Tommy and his friends got a 3-day week to study about their youth when they had to see that they saw it when they step in, where instead of traveling 10 years in time, they become 10 years younger! What might happen next? Let's find out.

Chapter 2:Preteens in Baby bodies

As they get to show that the now babies are looking confused. "Uh, what just happen?"

"Well, I Think that you that-" as Stu gets to worry.

"Everything's look the same, only different."

"It seems that you didn't travel back in 10 years, you've gone 10 years _younger!"_ Stu said.

"What are you talking about?" as they look into the mirror. "Yah! You're right, we've gone back 10 years of age!" as Tommy touched the mirror slowly as he noticed it.

"Wow, I think that your dad have created an machine that change ages." replied Chuckie.

"Well? What do you expect?" Asked Phil. "Our clothes have been shrunk and we still got out our good health."

"Great, what am I going to tell my coach?" asked Lil. "I'm too young to play soccer all because a machine that turns me into a baby girl?"

"Well, being a baby again ain't so bad." said Kimmi as Kira get to picked her up. "Oh my sweet sweet baby girl," she said. "Turn into a baby again."

"Well, I got to say, you didn't create a time machine," said Drew. "You create an _age_ machine."

"Well, this is kind like the one that I made 10 years ago when we all got turn into babies and then we age warp back and fourth and then we had some fun." said Stu.

"I Think that they could be that it might had some difference about it, but this is different."

"How Different?"

"Don't you see? I think that we might get to learn that it had to build the perfect exceptions when there could be not that all had to see." As Didi Picked up Tommy. "Oh Stu, I Think that Tommy will have to be fun to be a baby again, won't it?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I think that it could be that he'll start all over." as Chas picked up Chuckie. "Well, I think the odds of making that happen that it could be that was going to know that we might have to notice that it was going to learn that if the school finds out, they'll be starting over at daycare."

"At least that we might had to know anything about it." said Didi.

Later, at his now older brother Dil, he said "Well, I think that I'm the oldest now that I can take care of you that it might had to see that was going to show that I get to see it might to notice it was simply won't let Rachel notice about it."

"Uh Bro? I maybe a year old on this body, but I'm still 11 on my mind." Tommy told him.

"Oh, in that case, I guess it might be better that if you had to age you age then." as he gets to his friends. "Oh hey guys." said Tommy. "I Think that you might had to notice that we might get to be here for awhile." said Chuckie. "now that we might get to learn our youth again."

"Yeah but now we've got another babyhood in our hands, this could be easy in no time."

Meanwhile...

"I just don't understand how this time machine would just alter people's ages." said Stu.

"Well, if you haven't got the right parts, I Think that it could be that it should be causing that it had to learn that if it can do the same to the rest of the world, we'll be living in one of babies." worried Drew.

"You think about that, don't you?" as Stu gets to see that it was going to show that was going notice that it might had to see that was going to sure that his rather age then time machine that could make things more simple.

Closing Note:Sorry to make the chapter short but I had to remind that it was similar to my first fanfiction story "Grown Up Babies" so if you remember that story, then please leave the comments below at the comment box.


	3. Chapter 3-A World Of Babies

Chapter 3:A World of Babies

Tommy and his friends had they had to look into their newly regressed bodies. "Look at us, we're preteens in bodies of babies."

"Oh it's not so bad, after all I think that had to forward into our younger ages, uh, back." replied Chuckie.

"I don't know how your dad made a machine that alter people's ages but I think that could be that it might to learn that it was going learn that it might that he create an age machine that it could be making people younger or older."

"Yeah, to be sure, they don't know if I was me or Lil." said Phil.

"Now that I get to be a baby again, I think that we need longer then 3-day weekend, we need a baby-cation."

"Baby-Cation?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, Baby-cation, a baby vacation."

"Oh, I think that it could be that simply had to notice that if our youth meant for our younger ages, I believe that we might had to notice that was going to be quite interesting for a strange learning that we might had to get our grades."

"Yeah but we're babies again and we don't need to go back to school!" replied Tommy.

"I think that we need to make sure that we're going to understand that we might had to live in our younger years again."

"Okay, if it's true."

Meanwhile, Stu was working on a machine that happen to be quite interesting as he was going to notice about his Time- I mean Age Machine.

"Okay, that shall do it, and I believe that-" as he gets to be using his screwdriver as he turn some loose screws. "Got it."

"All right Stu, it seems that your machine had to make people younger as possible now we need to make sure that it doesn't need to let anything happen."

"Relax Deed, it's only a matter of time that we get our kids to be back to their proper ages again." said Stu. "Well, for your sake, I hope that you're right."

"Well, I have this crazy dream last night," said Drew. "It appeared that machine had turn the whole world into babies or kids and well, I think that we had to live an a world of youth."

"Come on Drew, you think that we might get to live in the world of youth?" asked Stu.

"Well, that we could might." he said. "You worry too much, I Think that we might had to get this as we need to see that once our kids are back to our proper ages, we might never get to know of which that could be quite integrating."

As Didi get to see those kids playing outside already. "Well, I hope that they get to know of what they're doing."

Meanwhile, the kids are outside in their backyard.

"I Think that we get to make sure that we get to enjoy acting our ages." said Chuckie.

"If we get to enjoy our childhood again, then we get to make the most of it." Said Kimmi. "The question is, where do we start?"

As Lil pointed out. "The Sandbox, that's what we used to play." as they get to play in the sandbox, they get to play as they get to enjoy it. "Wow, this is a big sandbox." Lil said. "Bigger then we remember it."

As they get to make sandcastles and get to play in it.

Back in the basement, it seems that Stu's age machine gets to be testing that it was going to make it as he gets to show that he was going that could be that was going to make it.

"There, I hope this works." as Stu gets to test the machine in order to get the kids back to normal, he notices that he hoped that the clocks are going in randomly as they get to see that it was working property.

"It's working!" replied Didi, as the machine gets to be going crazy as it was flashing and falling some parts. "It's not working!" worried Didi as it get to be that It was flashing that the parents started to feel a little funny as they get to see that it was flashing with a big flash explosion.

What happen to our parents? Did they get younger or older? Find out next Chapter.

Please make some comment at the end.


	4. Chapter 4-A Busted way to go

Chapter 4:A few kinks on the time machine

It was that the time machine had to fill in with smokes as they could get as they could possibly see. "Okay, okay, so that wasn't a way to go." As Stu gets to use a fan to get rid of the smoke.

"Gee, do you got other plans?" Asked Drew.

"I hope that the machine gets to be up and running, I guess that we might had to let the kids to make this as fun as they hope to."

Meanwhile, the baby preteens are having fun in their old sandbox. "I guess that I made some sand castles, I totally had completely forgot about them." Repiled Tommy.

"Yeah, who knew that it could be quite fun?" Said Lil as they could get as they wanted to feel.

"I betcha, if we have the kids in our class to relive their childhood, this is what they get to do." Said Chuckie.

"But if they get turn into Babies, that means that they'll both get to be that physically and mentally." said Tommy. "Hmm, you made a good point there."

As Kimi and Lol get to make a sand castle, they had to wonder about something. "You know, if my coach gets to be seeing me, it looks like that I'll get to be the youngest soccer player ever." Replied Lil.

"Really?" Said Kimmi. "Well, I guess that it could be that it a simple future that if people could have same ages in bodies of babies, they all get to play sports."

"Well, that's the thing, I would be absolute younger as they could easily go as the eye can see."

"Yeah, and maybe that I could be go for per wee basketball." Said Phil.

"Oh yeah, that could explain it."

Back at the basement, they knew the time machine, I mean age machine had to make it as they could notice that they get to be that they're going to know that they get to find the kinks.

"Let me see, almost there." As Stu gets to that he was simply had to give it some pushes, and then he give it a tough push in there.

"There, that'll shall do the trick." Said Stu.

"Well, it better work," said Drew. "Otherwise, it'll be a busted way to go."

"Don't worry guys, this won't hurt at all," he told them. "This will only tickle." As he gets to try again only this time, the machine starts to work and the parents get to wobble as they felt funny.

As mupltle flashes are happening, they get though an age warp as they could see as the flashes happen rapidly as it became an explosion.

"Something happened to our parents!" Said Tommy. "Come on!" As they get down to the basement, the won't believe of what they saw.

To find out of what it is, find out next chapter

Closing Note:Sorry friends, I had to make he chapter short again, but I think that I had to get internet on my kindle for a while, for you see, my current charger had to be non-charging to my laptop and well, I got my Dad might get me a better one at , so review this chapter and/or the fact I need a better charger if you understand.


	5. Chapter 5-Kid Parents and Machine fixing

A/N:Before we began, I just want to wish you all a happy St. Patrick's day and hope that you're celebrating and I got the complete series DVD set of "The Critic" of which I ordered from Amazon so let's get back to our baby again tweenage Rugrats as they get to see their parents.

Chapter 4:20 years younger by accident and fixing the machine

As the smoke get to clear, the parents happen to be 20 years younger, as their clothes got a little looser "Well, this is a fine how do you do." Said Drew. "It happens that the age machine has struck again."

"Only this time it didn't travel back at 20 years, it make _us_ 20 years younger!" Replied Charlotte.

"Sorry guys." As Stu gets to invited about it. "Wow, it seems that it can make people to get altered by ages." Said Tommy as they could crawl down.

"Well, thanks to our dad, he sent us back to 20 years younger." Said Didi. "We'll at least that we'll get you guys to be getting back to normal." Said Tommy.

"We can't get back to normal." Said his uncle Drew. "The wires are messed up."

"No problem Uncle Drew." Said Tommy. "The others and I will had to fix it up in no time." And so, they get to be that they're fixing the wires as they could notice as they get to make sure if they could get their parents fix their ages.

"Okay Chuckie, let it rip!" As Chuckie had to use th machine, the lights came on as they could had to make it as they could feel the machine as the flashes are starting to flashing as a big explosion as the Babies coughed.

"Boy, that was quite an explosion." Said Phil.

"Guys, look!" As they to see their clothes got a little bigger as their parents as kids.

Note to Kopsman124:Just a little coincidence.

"Mom, Dad? We didn't turn you 10 more years younger." Apologized Tommy.

"Why not? At this rate, I'll be driving you to the mall and get you some fresh new baby clothes."

"No Uncle Stu," said Chuckie. "What we done to you is you're kids again."

"Oh, that's right." As Stu cries.

"Oh wow, I can't believe that what have we done Isn't pretty." Said Phil.

"I don't know, I think I could be enjoy in my youth here." Said Charlotte.

"Don't worry, we'll get back here." As the babies get to be excatily that to fix the machine by untangling the wires as they could. "Okay Chuckie, try it again!" As he pulled the lever, he knew that he was making sure that it's fixed right this time as the machine gets to be that the machine starts as they could be that the lights had to be flashing, it gives out a big white flash as the parents are still in their preteen age.

"Kids, I think that we had a problem." Replied Stu. "No need, I thin that you guys get to be that you get to fill us in for school."

"Oh boy, let's hope so." Replied Stu.

As they get to upstairs, they get to see their preteen clothes as their fit them.

"Great, now in a total of 30 years younger." Said Sri.

"That's not the only thing." Said Drew. "We're even too young to be their parents."

Closing Note:That's the end of this chapter, and please review of what you thin of this chapter as we get to notice of how the parents get to stay as kids again, and have a happy St patrick's day!


	6. Chapter 6-Babysitting The Kids

A/N:Before we began, I just want to say that last Saturday, my Dad took my laptop to Best Buy that needed repaired and it turns out that it was the battery, not the charger, so it's been shipped to Kentucky and I hope that it might get fixed for the rest of 2 weeks, so without further ado, let's get back to our story.

Chapter 6:Babysitting the kids

As the kid parents noticed after their kids tried to fix the time machine, or the age machine, they wouldn't mind being kids again.

"You know, I think that we need to make sure that we get to enjoy our youth." Said Stu.

"Yeah, it's the shame that we had to leave the kids home alone now they're babies again." Replied Didi.

"It's a shame that we didn't get a chance to tell Angelica, Suzie and Dill that we need to Mae sure to take care of them." Said Drew.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Said Charlotte.

"I believe that it could be that we need to make sure that we might had to let them to watch the kids."

As they could see when they get to know about it. "Eh, what the heck I bet we give them to babysit the kids." Stu agreed.

"Yeah."

Later, they had to give Suzie and Angelica and Dil to keep an eye out for Tommy and his friends.

"Now remember, we want you to take care of kids while we're going o enjoy our youth." Said Didi. "And rememeber, we don't want you to let anything happen to them while we're gone."

"Okay Aunt Didi," replied Angelica. "but I don't get to see that it might had to show that machine had to turn you youngsters as well."

"You'll be fine, at least that it could be responsible for making this so you'll get to be having kids on your own one day." Said Charlotte.

"Now come on, we're going to be that we got youth to enjoy." Said Drew.

As the adults get to be in a car, Stu sat on the driver's seat as he gets to used his foot as he might get to see that he realized that he's too short to reach the pedal.

"Just we're kids that does mean that you're too young to drive anymore." Said Didi.

"You're right Deed." Said Stu. "It's time to call in Pop." As he gets to call in his Dad, he asked him if he could get them to the playground as he gets to drive in a school bus.

"Hey kids, I suggest that you'll need a ride to the playground no doubt."

"Hey Pop." said Drew as they get to hop in.

As they get to make it as they could possibly to get to the play ground at time as the kids get to be taking a bus ride to the playground as Dee Dee pops out her head out the window saying to Angelica and the others, she said "We'll be back at 6:00 PM sharp!"

As the kids waved goodbye, they knew about babysitting Tommy and the others. "Gee, how are supposed to take care of Tommy and their friends after they got effected by the machine?" Suzie asked.

"Easy," replied Dil. "We'll just to give them toys and then might had to notice that we get to be making them to be playing with us next, it's win-win."

"Well, I supposed to be that he's right." Said Angelica.

"Okay, let's get started then." As they get to be babysitting Tommy and he others, they get to be that they're going to be the best babysitters when the parents get back.

As they had to make sure that they get to use their old toys s they could be absolutely get to be playing with with toys, them they get to be entertaining them as they get surprised, and then get them to be feeding them and so on and so fourth.

So as they could get exactly be learning that babysitting is hard work.

Meanwhile, the kids formerly known as adults got to the playground as they could be getting playing there.

"Well, here we are, the ol' playground." said Stu.

"It brought back some memories, does it?" Said Drew.

"You know, I used to play a playground like that when I was a little girl." Said Betty.

"Me too." said Kira, as they get to enjoy playing on the playground.

So that's the end of the chapter, I hope that you're going to see what happens next in the next one, so please leave some comments on the comment box.

Closing Note:So just to let you know that I made that part referenced to the scene from the 10th Anniversary speical of where Lou gets to drive the school bus and drove Tommy and the others to school so yeah, I just wanted you to know.


	7. Chapter 7-Time Machine Inspection

A/N:If you're wondering where I was, I had to finish up my first angry beavers fanfiction, and I went to see "Beauty And The Beast" with my sister and mom, it was good but nothing like the cartoon, I started my first "Powerpuff Girls" fanfiction of where Ms. Bellum's gassy problem that change people's ages and oh yes, I have been eating healthy, so now that I had that around with me, let's get back to the story.

Chapter 7:Babysitting Tommy and the others

As Angelica, Suzie and Dil had to take care of the kids, they knew that they're babysitting Tommy and the others.

"Gee, do you think that they could hear us?" Asked Suzie. "I mean I believed that it might get to see that it should be that it was going to notice that it was not in out job description."

"Don't worry Suzie, I think that we can take care of them, is to make sure that they had to be a quite reasonable way that they could age their ages, not their shoe sizes," said Angelica. "And besides, I invited Herald over for a time machine inspection."

"Since when Harald inspect time machines?" Asked Suzie.

"The very same reason that we were in preschool."

As the get to take care of them, they knew that they get to make sure that they get to take care of them as they could as they want to know that they color books with them, play toys with them, and even get play outside together.

As Harald got to the house, he gets to be that he's going to be that he was going to inspect the machine as Angelica told Suzie.

"Oh, Harald! I'm glad that you're here." Replied Angelica. "I want you to make sure that you're going to see that it happen that you're going to see that they get to learn that it was going to be simply had to learn that it was going to let Harald that might get to inspect the machine as he gets to walk downstairs to the basement.

As he got there, they got to make sure that he noticed that it could be that simply had to use it as they had to see that that he was taking a closer look. "Yep, just as I Expected it." As he notices it. "This is simply an strange part of it." As he get to work harder, he knew that he was simply had to fix the machine as he might had to use the right tools to fix up the machine.

Back with the babysitters, they knew that they might had to let things to let anything to make it as the machine had to let anything to know as they could do anything about as they get to be by using it as they would notice that they might had to responsible for the kids.

"Is Harald sure he knows of what's he doing?" Asked Suzie. "He doesn't know anything about repairing time machines."

"Relax, if they want to learn about their youth, this is what they need to know." Said Angelica.

As they could get to the kids playing ball, they get to see that they might had to get them as they could learn that they had to know anything about it.

As the parents get back from the playground, they knew that Harald was at the basement.

"Harald's repairs?" Said Didi. "Huh."

"Sounds to me that Angelica's friend from school has taking a repairing job." Replied Charlotte.

As they get down to the basement, they knew that it could be that Harald was fixing the machine a la they see him as he had to make it as he's about to fix the machine, when Spike had to go down as they get to see that he could go to the machine as he gets to see that he gets to the machine as the doors closed on him.

"Spike, no!" Harald shouts but it was too late, the machine starts as it because though a malfunctioning though the entire neighborhood.

As Angelica, Suzie and Dil had to run down as they had to see what was going on here as the time machine had to show electric bolts are about to be happening.

What's going to happen? Find out next chapter!

Please leave some comments in the meantime.

Closing Note:If you don't know who Harald is, he's a friend of Angelica and Suzie's since preschool, and well, I had to make him an repairman for this story, so yeah, I wanted you to know.


	8. Chapter 8-Machine Confusions

A/N:Before we began, I would like to say that I haven't got my old laptop back yet so my Dad told me if it got repaired, I got it back, if not, I'll get a new one, and it'll be my sixth one, don't ask me how I got five laptops but it's a long story, and speaking of long stories, I'll be continuing my other one "Kimmi's Inflation Trouble" eventually, so here we go.

Chapter 8:Machine confusions

It was that the machine that happen to see that it was sparking all over the neighborhood as they could be like it, as Angelica, Suzie and Dil got turn into 3-year-olds, along with Harald.

The Parents got reduced into 5-year-olds, the rest seem to be different ages, Grandpa Lou got turn into a kid, and the whole house has been altered into a different way.

As the machine stopped, Spike came out as a young dog when Tommy and his friends were babies before.

"Oh boy, look of what came of spike." Said Angelica. "He got turn into ten years back, I can't even tell in dog years." said Angelica.

"Can't tell?" Asked Suzie. "What about us?" As they looked into their new ages, they knew that they could be that they saw that they became 3 years old again, and so are Dil and Harald.

Middle Note:Yeah, I had to make Dil 3-years old instead of 4-6 months old, so I thought it up very well.

"I never knew that machine that could be quite so usually more reliable." said Dil.

"Yes, it is very disturbing." said Angelica as they turn to the adults who are 5-year-olds.

"Distrubing?" Said Charlotte in a high pitched voice. "Look at us, that machine has turn us into 5-year-olds!"

"Well, yeah, just because that you're 2 years older then me now that doesn't mean that you're still my mommy."

"Actully, it is." Replied Charlotte.

"Oh." said Angelica as Harald gets to be that be that closer. It knew that he had to be that he was walking up to it.

"Hmm, you know, I think that it could be that it was simply had to be retrospective as they could possibly had to follow, because of that machine malfunction, I think it was trying to turn to turn the whole world into Babies."

"That machine, really?" Asked Angelica. "That'll never happen."

Just then, the machine started to run up, only this time it causes to spark all over the neighborhood, as a teenage couple get to be toddlers in a park, as for cars that got turn the right sizes for toddlers, and even a jogger got turn into a 3-year-old.

"Oh boy, this ain't going to be quite useful." said Angelica.

"It ain't going to end well either." said Suzie as the sparks zapped Spike into a puppy, and the parents got turn into babies.

"Oh boy, now there's something you don't see everyday." As Tommy and the others got to crawl down and see what happen. "We heard the machine that-" as Tommy stopped to see what happened.

"What was Harald doing here and what had he has done?" Asked Chuckie.

"You see, I called Harald to come over and well, I think that it could to let him to repair the machine." Suzie explained. "For you see, it didn't work out."

Things have really got interesting for them to learn about their youth.

End of Chapter.

Closing Note:Yeah, it's been a while since I posted the last chapter of my story so yeah, I wanted you to know, so please leave some comments on the comment box below.


	9. Chapter 9-A World Of Babies, Sort Of

A/N: Before we began, I Would like to say that my last computer has been fried and I can't blame Kentucky for trying because they did their best, on the bright side, it seems that I got a brand new computer and it's a SUPER COMPUTER! anyway, I think that you know that it might happen to be that they had to stop that machine, so here we go.

Chapter 9:A World of babies, sort of.

As the gang had to make sure that they get to make sure that they're going to make it to stop the machine, the baby parents that they get to stop the machine as it sparks all over the neighborhood as they could see that it was going to see of what's going to happen.

As they look into the monitors, the teenage couple had become a baby couple as they get to feel like it.

An 40-year-old man tries to balance the money, he got turn into 40 _months_ old, and even Johnathan, the man who used to be bossed by Charlotte before he fired her, got turn into a 5-year-old as he got to be that he's still adult in mind.

As they machine stopped, Stu knew that it could be that it might had to notice that it would be very simply had to let anything that could be.

As they could over to the TV news report, it show that Tiffany Bride, who has shown as a 2-year-old, that happen to be that it was going to be that she was making news about as she gets to see that she reports it.

"It seems that we get to show a mysterious beam that turn us into a world of babies, sort of, of which that causes that it could be that it might had to have some strange transformations that it could be that simply had to learn that it was going to be that it could be interesting that it was going to find out that they could be enjoying their new youthful lives."

"Wow, it seems that we created a world of babies." said Charlotte. "Gee, no problem."

As they go outside, they knew that they could notice that they get to believe of what they created, they get to be that they had to notice that they need to make things more simple.

"Gee, not even Rachel had to be effect like this." said Tommy as he gets back to the basement, he knew that he was going to be that he was going to be turning back to himself as he gets to show that he was going to exactly that he was getting back to his proper age as he gets to be that he was going to fix it as he notice that he simply had to learn that it might get to see that simply to learn that he had to make this as he gets to be that simply had to go for as get inside the machine as he get to be that he simply had to fix the machine as he gets to be that simply notice that he was simply had to get over to his girlfriend Rachel.

"Rachel, Rachel!" as he bangs on the door.

When she open up, she was still the same before the machine's transformation.

"Rachel, you're still the same age before my dad's machine got crazy!" Tommy replied. "That's right, I heard that you're going to believe that I'm immune about all over this age machine madness."

"But how? How are you immune from my dad's machine?" asked Tommy.

"I Had to use my armor as I had to be putting it on when they get to see that it might had to learn that my parents had to make me exactly of what I'm wearing right now."

"I think that we might had to notice that we need to save the day before that we need to let anything else happen."

And so, it seems that Tommy and his girlfriend had to be taken to Stu's machine as she sets him into back to his proper age as she sees that she had the settings right that could be that simply that get to be that quite properly to set it right on the first time.

As Tommy steps out, he felt that himself again. "Whoo, that's one way that I could be more responsible about taking care of my parents." said Tommy who's now 11 again."

As they could notice of what might be going on there, they got a lot of parenting to do. Can they do it?

Find out next chapter.

Closing Note:You're probely wondering that why am I making short chapters lately, well because of my Las Vegas Cartoon Crossover story's first 3 chapter, I Think that it could be that was going to show that it wasn't going to be that I can't help myself, so yeah, I wanted to you know.


	10. Chapter 10-Last Two Adults Left

Chapter 10:Last Two Adults left

As Tommy and Rachel had to make it as they get to make it when they saw that they saw a world of babies as they could see to learn anything about when they get to understand about it.

"I've maybe got back to normal, but I think that we might had to learn that things that gone smooth-" as Tommy looked down, he forgot that his parents are now babies.

"It's okay Mommy, It's okay Daddy, Tommy's got you." as he picks them up as he gets to see that he was going to take good care of them.

As Rachel picks up the other babies, they knew that they could get exactly know of what to do when they had to let anything that could go wrong as they get to take care of them.

"Don't you worry, I got my parents got to take care of too." said Rachel.

"I Think that parenting could be hard as we speak." said Tommy. "And besides, I think that we might had to get to work together as we might had to noticed that we had to make sure that nothing that can go wrong.

Later, It seems that his parents and now-baby again brother Dil, he had to take care of them as he was going to make sure that he was simply had to let anything to have some fun as they had to make sure that they get to see that it was going to change diapers and powder them. "Now, if you guys are good, I'm going to take you to the park and have some fun."

As they giggled by agreeing, they had to make sure that they could get along.

When they get to make sure that it was going to make sure that it was going to take good care of them as Rachel had to be came in here and ask "Do you remember being a baby yourself the first time?"

"Oh boy, do I ever, it was long before I met you." said Tommy. "I bet that we could be that we might had to be great surviving adults that we could ever had."

As they get to take care of the machine's victims, they knew that they get to be that simply had to take real good care of the kids as they get to be simply get to notice that it might had to learn that it was going to be the greatest time of their lives as they had to notice that they get to see that simply had to know that it could be the easiest time of their lives.

Just as they're tired, they had to take a rest on the couch. "Oh boy, taking care of them sure is hard work." said Tommy.

"You said it." as they fall asleep, the babies had to make sure that they get to make it as they could possible see as they would make it see it as possible.

"Gee, Tommy has been taken real good care of us." said Didi. "I Couldn't agree you more," said Stu. "At this rate, he and his friends are going to get that grade as possible."

As that babies go outside and play they knew that that could be that they might had to know anything about it.

"Well Charlotte, it looks that we get to do a playing of our own." said Drew. "After all, who knew that it could be quite fun?"

"No more worries, no more cares, that machine can do anything as we wanted to do." as Charlotte and Drew get to play outside, they knew that they play in their backyard while Tommy and Rachel are sleeping.

Meanwhile, Chuckie and others had to make sure that they get to see about when ever they wanted to do about it. "Maybe if Tommy gets to be a grown up, we'll be kids without him again!" he said.

"But we'll be too young to back to school." replied Kimmi.

"Exactify." said Chuckie. "I just hope that we might get to let our parents to have some fun."

How things are going to go down? Find out next chapter.

Please post comments on the comment box and have a nice day.


	11. Chapter 11-Fixing The Machine

A/N:Before we began, I just wanted to know two things: First, I Hope you had a great Easter weekend, and second, I had this dream that I was watching this Nickelodeon Promo about _Rugrats_ being rebooted as I saw that Tommy went though a strange show that went from his all grown up age back to his Rugrat age, isn't that strange? Anyway, let's start this chapter.

Chapter 11:Fixing the machine

At Tommy and Rachel had taken care of the babies, he knew that he might had to knew that could make it. "Gee Rachel, do you think that we might get to fix the machine?" asked Tommy.

"Gee, I Don't even think that we get to make that possible." as they head down to the basement, they get to fix the machine as they could make it when they get to make it when they had to know that they're going to fix it up when there's going to find out what happen with this "Time Machine" Stu has invented.

"I Think that we could be that allow that we could be that simply had to make up that should be that quite the time for the machine that could be that quite simply had would know anything we might had to fix it, or everyone in the world will all grown up all over again." replied Tommy.

"That's what we need to know," said Rachel.

"Come on, we need to fix this machine so we get to it right away." And so they did they get to make it when they had to fix Stu's Machine that make it when they had to be getting it when they get to make it when there could be that when there was going to be that they might had to learn that they get everyone back to normal.

Meanwhile, Stu and the other adults had to crawl into his and wife's bedroom. "Stu, should we be too young to be in our own bed?" asked Didi. "I don't think that we could be that they could be that it was going to show that they would be that simply had to learn anything that might had to jump up and down like a trampline as everyone but Drew had to be jumping around. "I Don't think that's such a good idea." said Drew.

"Oh come on, what do you got to lose?" Asked Stu. "We're babies now and I think that we get to jump all at this one bed together."

"Okay." as they get to jump all over the bed as they could enjoying as they get to have some fun as they could noticed that they never knew that they could fun.

As they would bounce around as they get to enjoy it as they could be that simply had to learn that they might had to know anything.

"Hey you kids!" shouted Lou as they stopped. "That's no way to jump an grownup's bed." as he got on it as they got off it. "Besides, this is how it." as he gets to jump up and down at they could see that he was an expect as he was going to make it as he gets to do it as he gets to flip over to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Asked Stu. "It was years and years ago, and again when I did it when I was 15." answered Lou, as they rolled around their eyes.

Back at Tommy and Racheal, they knew that they could be that simply had to make it when they get to be fixing it as they could be getting them back to normal.

"Gee, I Think that we could be that quite simply had to make it when we get everyone back to normal." said Tommy.

"I Think with this fixed machine, I Think that we might had to get everyone to back to normal as we speak." said Rachel. "Come on, I Think that we need to get everyone back to normal here."

As they could get to the kids around there, they had to make sure that they get to get Chuckie and the others back to their proper ages as they could notice as they would make it as they could simply had to learn that they might had to see that would knowing that machine had to work, as well as the baby adults as they would make it as they could show that they might had to return them back to their proper ages.

"Okay everyone, are you all set?" as they nodded yes. "Okay, 3, 2, 1!" as they get to set it as they could make it as they would get them back to normal as they could be that be getting their ages back to normal as the machine get to make it as they could that they should be that might had to make it when they get to make it when they get to show that they might had to worry about the machine.

"What kind of a machine that your dad has made?" asked Rachel. "A very bad one." Tommy answered as there's going to be sparks all over the neighborhood as the former teenage couple has become teenagers again, the 40-month-old had became 40 years again, and even Spike had became a full dog again.

As the machine stopped, they wondered if they could done it right, and more importantly, they did as the doors open, they got return back to their proper ages.

"Whoa, Tommy, what just happen?" asked Chuckie. "I Think that you and the others got turn back into babies and I was the first one who got turn back so, I think that we might had to knew that we might get our grades now." As the adults and the grandparents got back to normal as well.

"Whoa, I forgot of what being young happens to be like." said Stu. "We've been there Stu." said Didi. "We've been there."

"Whoa, all of the sudden, I Think that could be that quite simply to be in there." said Charlotte.

The Following Monday, Tommy lectured that anyone could be young again and they had to see that when they old, they wished that they could be young again, and then he got an "A".

"Wow Tommy, I never knew that we did that by being turn into babies and back." said Kimmi.

"Yeah, do you think that when we're adults, we get to use that machine to get turn back to the ages that we are know?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, we might get to use that machine again, someday." said Tommy.

"I Think that we might had get that simply had to learn that we get that we had to be young again and simply had to let anything that the ages that could cause one alterative world." as Phil get to open up his locker, as there could be some looking at his pictures when he and Lil where babies the first time, and did the others.

-15 years later-

As the now adults get to use Stu's old machine, they get to make sure that they get to make it as they could possible see. "Uh, guys? Don't you think it's a good idea to use your dad's old age machine?" asked Chuckie. "Because if it is, I don't want to know about it." "Oh, come on, my dad gave me this machine as a present and I Think that we get to enjoy our youth again." and so that Tommy had to set it back to 15 years back in age, they knew that they could possibly that when the machine starts up, they could be enjoying though the flashing lights as they get could gone back to their youth of which they're once again preteens in undersized clothing.

"Wow that's great Tommy!" said Kimmi. "Now what?"

"Now that we get to hit our lives to the shortest!" as they get to enjoy it. "The shortest!" Kimi shouted as they get to be that they're enjoying again.

The End

Please make some comments at the comment box and have a nice day.


End file.
